Barrel x OC (Pewdiepie fanfic)
by queenspace
Summary: When a girl gets admitted to the hospital without reason on the very day of her graduation ceremony and missing the most special day of her high school life. What will she find out? The secrets that reveal deep into her childhood and forgotten memories. BarrelxOC because why not? who knows what other pairs there may be pewdiepie fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Barrell x OC

Because why not? I'm bored and this happens in the middle of the night and I contemplate whether or not my mind set is completely present or just really not here at all. Besides, no ones gonna read it, right? Well, maybe there would be but they won't question my actions… yes~

* * *

The high school batch of 2014 was going to graduate today. Everyone is ecstatic over this, after all our hardships, its finally happening. We had some students who just couldn't make the cut in the final grade or couldn't fulfil requirements. Our hearts will forever be with them… and then there's you.

Graduation was almost like becoming seriously sick and getting admitted into the hospital just before a party… What are you talking about? You are in the hospital and completely missing your graduation ceremony right now. After countless hours of hard work and painstaking homework, assignments and ultimately the final test, you get "sick". Frustrating how perfect attendance in class and extracurricular activities couldn't help you right now. Suffering this long only to get "sick" at the very day you work hard on.

What was the name of the illness again? You didn't even know or care for that matter. Your parents already told you it would go away with treatment, the look of disappointment in their eyes when you couldn't be at the ceremony. Can't blame them, it's every parents dream for their child to walk on stage getting the diploma in front of hundreds of people. Being in the hospital wasn't new to you. Countless times have you been in and out of the hospital when you were young, remembering the needles, the smell of newly washed sheets, taste of plain food, blood, and the doctors. You hated the doctors. More like you hated everything about the hospital, you hated pills, injections, old people, children, adults, and there were so much people! You may have exaggerated the last part but being an introvert made life outside home miserable. Odd how none of you family was introverted, just you. Sometimes you would lie about your health just for you to avoid admission. Not the brightest way of doing things but you've kept it up for ten years.

The nurse came in and greeted you with a smile and said hello. Wait, did she knock? Or were you lost in your thoughts again? She was tall with curly short brown hair, the kind of hair you would really love to admire on girls. Everyone wanted longer hair that was straight and flawless. Flowing and light, beautiful in every style of braid but to you this was overuse. Too many people loved the same thing which bored you.

The nurse came closer to your bed side checking on the temperature. She did her work with a smile but you know everything in the hospital was practiced with time, sure there are does who truly smile to their patients but passion fades in time when the excitement was over.

Giving her a smile in reply to her was only standard procedure to you. If anything, you try to avoid eye contact and communication all together. You weren't a shy person despite popular belief, it's just that you prefer being alone in your thoughts more than anything and right now you just couldn't focus. You aren't disrespectful or trying to be a rebel when you avoid people, you just want space or maybe it's more than just that. You were bored, everything was done before in a cycle looping every so often and mistakes and misfortune repeats again and again. Just like right now, you are in the hospital because unfortunately you weren't in the best of conditions, they say you are "sick", again.

The nurse flipped through her papers snapping you out of your thoughts. What are on those papers anyway? Alright, focus, this may be important this time. Looking at her with big brown innocent eyes filled with curiosity. You don't want to talk but maybe you could get some info on your currents status. Weird thing is you don't feel drowsy or hurting in anyway. You were here because like you mentioned earlier in your thoughts, you kept your health a secret but I guess the doctors finally wanted to check on you. Low and behold you were "sick" with who knows what.

The nurse opened her mouth and started a conversation with you.

"What is your name, hun? Would you want me to call you by your nickname?"

You never liked saying your full name but always cut it to the shortest if possible.

"Anne Rivers and no thank you… Anne is ok"

Lies, you hated being called Anne but your nickname with your group of friends would happen to be "Queen" was rather embarrassing. Yes, even introverts had friends, although few, you and your friends were known throughout school but not the trouble making type. It was more of the lines of "weird". You don't fit in and so do they but at least they talk to others; you can't even stay in a conversation without boring them out or spacing out yourself. You can crack up a joke to your friends but others just don't have time for you. Everyone knows you're the silent girl or rather they think you are. Once the silent girl, always the silent girl. People can be so shallow minded. There is more to a person then just their outward appearance but sadly they just don't see that. Simple minded and never contented but never goes to find out more themselves.

"Your age? I have heard from Dr. Sam that you haven't been checking up on your appointments for a long time, why is that?"

"17… umm… I had summer class… and my parents are busy…"

Not a very long excuse to cover ten years but hopefully she won't deal further on that. The truth being you had numerous excuses. Projects, assignments, friends, parties, claustrophobia, hydrophobia, school work, extracurricular activities, your brother… A long list of excuses that may or may not be true, you just REALLY hated the hospital. The place just doesn't settle with you. You were uncomfortable to the point where your stomach would turn once you see the doctors and the other equipment. Hated it… all of it…

Luckily, she didn't question you or ask more about you. She didn't give you any other information either. Nodding was her only response then went out the door. These kinds of things are what make you wish you could have asked for more but you just couldn't trust this place. It was getting dark outside and although you had the lights on they were dim. Another thing you hated was the fact that your parents willingly admitted you here and left you all alone due to doctor's request. They were always worried for you and every chance they got they would monitor you at night, checked on your eating habits, blood pressure, perspiration, and others. You felt alright and your friends never notice anything wrong with you. You loved vegetables and you exercise every weekend. Never missed brushing your teeth and always kept your room spotless clean. The teachers however think you may have a mental illness, for what? Just because I'm actually doing well in the lower section and never getting into trouble doesn't mean I'm not an average student on campus.

The stench coming from outside your door was starting to bother you and having a sensitive nose was one of the reasons why you had to clean your room every day. Glancing at the door, thinking and rethinking of whether or not you should check it out. The smell was something metallic like rust… Didn't… Rust had the same smell… as blood?

You were known for over thinking things but with the rapid beat of your heart and the adrenaline coursing through your body you couldn't stay still. Ignoring better judgement, decided to stand up from your bed and walk towards the door.

Turning the knob, you heard footsteps coming your way. Quickly running towards your bed and swiftly returning to your original possession. You began to act as if you were taking a short normal nap.

The door swung open and the voice of Doctor Sam and another man were heard as they entered the room. Soon after you heard one… two… there was now a group of others who followed. Gulping and holding your eyes shut. You hoped that they wouldn't notice how scared you were right now. Surprising every part of your body from moving or even shake in fear from the amount of people to have entered your room, not knowing why they are here or what their purpose was for you.

You heard them directing others to bring the equipment into the room. Every so often hearing shushing sounds from them that failed to keep the room quite. Whatever it was that they were moving in the room was probably huge. Thinking, you have to calm down, what could it be?

"Hook her up"

Your eyes shoot open and sat up from the bed. There were about ten people who were there. Half had lab coats, the others in suits. It was starting to look like a science fiction horror movie. The horrible stereotypical types where the main protagonist just so happens to be in a situation where she is so totally screwed! None of it was funny or looked in anyway were fake. The group had serious expressions on… If this was a dream then you knew it wouldn't turn out like this one right now.

The nurse from earlier came in and gave me that same fake smile and motioned me to sit on one of their devices that looked like an electric chair attached to a machine. What good would fighting back be? Clearly I had nothing to defend myself… but maybe…

"… Could I request I put my own clothes on... the one I came in with?"

Silence

"I'm scared… I want to wear my own clothes not this…"

Dr. Sam began to whisper to the other man who looked like he might be the conductor of the machine.

"Please… I want to… to bring my stuff toy…"

Tears now forming on my eyes visible to everyone staring at me in the room, I was beginning to cry. Acting all cute, defenceless and innocent was easy for me. I didn't have a plan but if anything, I want my belongings to be with me. It could keep me sane or at least calm me down to come to terms with this ordeal.

The nurse whispered to the doctor where I could faintly hear the words "She's just a young girl…"

He then agreed for me to change but not to stall time from them. For once I was glad that this nurse was here. He told the nurse to accompany me to the comfort room so that I wouldn't try to escape.

Were they going to kill me? Run tests on me like a lab rat? Were they planning this day to come ever since I was young?

Those thoughts were swirling in my head without answers and were beginning to get to me.

Once inside I changed my clothes and put on my black turtle neck long sleeve sweater. Short black shorts and wear your red belt. What is fashion? You mused over your last minute regret. You sucked at picking clothes but hey… putting a black hat that almost resembled a Nazi hat that had the syllables D Q. You were gonna die in your leader outfit for your little group of friends. Holding the stuff frog, when you were done changing, that had a zipper and a detachable strap to it, close to you chest. You prayed a silent prayer and hoped it wouldn't hurt and a lot of those cliché lines that went along with it.

Going back with the nurse to meet my impendent doom, I held my stuff toy frog that also served as a bag closer to me. Pressing it I felt something solid… Remembering from a week ago, Jardine the group's only trouble maker was bringing with her a pocket knife to school. April being the nosy person she is wanted to know if she had food with her. One thing led to another and then the leader of the disciplinary comity, Madeline, took the pocket knife from her. The leader happens to be my best friend and active member of our little group. In that group she is considered to be my right hand man and I was their leader. She gave it to me because she knew that Jardine might get suspended for bringing it in the first place and me being the "most behave student" for four whole years straight, no one would suspect me. All I had to do was dispose of the pocket knife, I forgot.

What good could a little pocket knife do right now was beyond me but right now they were beginning to strap me on the chair but before they could grab my right hand I took out my pocket knife and stabbed one of the existing cylindrical pipes on the machine. The people around me were in panic. The device was already set in motion but I messed the remaining pipes as much as I could, maybe just maybe it wouldn't kill me. Everyone backed away from where I was at. I was still on the machine, cutting through the first strap that was on my left hand. Something tells me that I was already too late from saving myself as every last person in the room ran out.

Then there was a flash of light….

* * *

This is Chapter 1 of a hopefully long series that no one would even read... welp! This chapter was for getting to know her, Anne Rivers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Madeline, you're getting it all over your face."

"WHAT?"

She looked at you with her mouth stuffed full with chocolate. Today was Valentine's Day and for you and your group of friends, it was a day to feel absolutely single and unwanted. You looked at your friends on the table eating chocolates that you have bought for each and every one of them, so that they wouldn't feel left out in the mushy feeling of February. You gave extra to your right hand man, Madeline, because she deserves a reward for being loyal all this years. The fact that she loved chocolate more than anything was a big factor of why you ended up giving yours to her as well. You were never a fan of sweets particularly candy or lollipops. Everyone knew that and they would make extra effort to talk to you if you had any because you would always give them away.

April started to pout out her cheeks seeing the clearly visible difference of chocolate you had distributed to them and hers having the smallest pile.

"Hey! Why does Maddy get all the chocolate?" she said while crossing her arms and having her eyebrows crossed.

"I thought you wanted to lose weight!"

"I'll do that in summer!"

"You say that every summer!"

The whole room erupted into a fit of laughter. It was times like this that gave you a warm feeling in your heart and a genuine smile on your face. You don't show your emotions to anyone but your friends, of course, everyone kept their plastic smiles on when you were with them so why should you show your true self to them?

You always made an effort to brighten up the mood for your friends even if in bad situations, it could really help boost up the moral in everyone even if it were just a little bit. Like the time when April had a car accident. Her parents were in a state of shock as they saw their cheery bubbly little girl get hit by a speeding car and her blood stained the asphalt road. Everyone was panicking until the ambulance finally arrived to put her on the stretcher and take her to the emergency room. Since, her parents wouldn't move, I took it upon myself to run into the ambulance with her and stay by her side. It looked bad on the street but upon further inspection my friend got out lucky. She was known for being lucky in many accidents and thankfully this was one of them. I held her hand and she open her eyes still wincing in pain from the collision, as the medical team did their work, I gave her a reassuring smile that said "you'll be ok" or "you lucky bastard making all of us worry like that, how could you!" We were good friends and even if I hated the hospital I had to go in and wait at the waiting room for her. I made sure that my hoodie was covering my face and made frequent calls to her parents that she would be okay. The undivided attention you give to care for your friends was why they called you Queen and made you their leader.

* * *

It was cold with the eerie feeling of being watched in an ominous place. Opening my eyes to survey the area, I was greeted with pitch black until my eyes adjusted to the dark and I could make out a room with drawers and a closet. Holding on to my stuffed toy frog bag, shivering in the icy room, something tells me I'm not in the hospital anymore. You were no longer strapped on to the machine but lying down on a bed that didn't feel like the crisp newly washed sheets in your previous room, it was dusty but soft none the less.

You opened your bag to put your hat inside. No use having a hat on right now besides no one's around. It was made for show by your friends during your thirteenth birthday, showing to the world that you were in fact a weird person. You also placed your pocket knife back so that you wouldn't lose it, it might come in handy. Shuffling around your bag, you found your phone and a half eaten sandwich. Checking your phone, you unlocked it with slide of your thump across the screen. The batteries were only about 10% left.

"… Crap"

You said to yourself in a sigh, things just keep getting worse and you don't even know where you were. Using what's left of your phones life, you got out of bed and fixed the straps of your bag for you to use as a backpack, then searched the area. Illuminated slightly by the light of your phone you saw that the room had a medieval appearance. Why would the people in the hospital want you here? Well, you did murder the few pipes nearest to you on the machine, what were the chances of you destroying their plans? Whatever they may be, you have to get out and find help, go home, return to your family and friends.

You checked the drawers and found a lantern and oil. That was convenient! You got the lantern and put your phone in your pocket. The lantern was able to make things easier for you to see in the dark room that was now much more visible because of it. Shifting towards the door, you tried to open it but it was locked, maybe you should go find a key. All of this was starting to feel familiar but you shrugged the feeling off hoping that you weren't in where you thought you were, Amnesia. The setting was just right with the same bone chilling atmosphere and items found usually at the beginning of the game. You have never played it but seen lets players go through with added commentaries. Maybe you were in amnesia and the scientist and doctors were experimenting on you… weird but your parents being the gullible people they were was a no brainer to take advantage of.

Opening the closet you found a key… Yup, you are in Amnesia and right now if you wanted to survive you have to get more than just a lantern and some oil… what were the other items in the game? Lundaluminum? That sounded stupid…

Going towards the door again, you had the upsetting feeling that something bad was suppose to happen right after you open the door but you wanted to at least get some progress done and the only way was to bet your stakes on your luck. You were never a lucky person…

Opening it slowly making sure it didn't make a single noise as it opens to reveal a hallway that had candles lighting up the mysterious path. You didn't have to use your lantern now, thankfully saving it for later. You went outside carefully but almost on cue you heard a low growl that was unmistakably the monster that roams around the castle of Brennenburg. The sound came from the left, instincts told you to run the other direction but the right side of the hall didn't feel safe. Might as well go right, you had no other choice.

Running until you were in a different area with bigger space and a stair case that leads to one big door. There were doors on the ground level… many doors. The monster making its way towards your current location was getting closer. Where were you supposed to go?

Just before you could head up stairs you heard footsteps, human footsteps from behind you. Were there other people besides you?

Last minute decision, were going to be the innocent little lost girl, fight whatever comes your way, run like a motherfucker?

RUN, you don't know who that might be besides if they catch up to you, you might as well want to study their actions, hide a little bit. You were the kind of person everyone relied on in getting information because of your passive and trust worthy appearance everyone can trust you with secrets and gossip but in the end you were loyal to your friends more than anything.

Running towards the first door up the stair case and opening then closed it behind you; you heard the monster coming right after you.

"Get her!"

The monster was under the command of a person, presuming that it was human that is. You couldn't trust that now, it was getting dangerous and you knew exactly what to do.

Running inside you found out it was a library. Climbing the shelves you got on top of the bookshelf, hopefully out of the range of sight from the monster and the person commanding it.

It crashed through the doors and staggers its stubby legs inside followed by a person with dark brown hair and shades that gave him the appearance of the douchiest douchebag to have ever did douche and there was no mistaking it that he was a bad guy, too obvious. Even a child could tell that he wasn't a trust worthy person.

You lay silent on top of the bookshelf as the monster patrolled the area and the man staying at the entrance of the library. Looking around there were no other exits or better hiding spots, this was going to get messy.

The man started to walk around, probably getting bored at how long the search had been. You eyed the monster at the other side and it was close to the bookshelf that you were on.

The man wasn't facing your direction and the beast was still staggering at the row of bookshelves near you. Getting your pocket knife from your bag and placing it in your mouth to avoid dropping it, you went down the bookshelf silently and you were now behind the monster that hadn't notice you yet.

You followed behind its back knowing full well how dangerous your plan was. Getting your pocket knife from your mouth, you knew that you wouldn't stand a chance if you were to stab it from its back but maybe you could pin the man and order him for answers. That sounded like a really dumb plan but if it were to work how do you suppose he would let you go so easily?

You continued to follow it from behind and it was slightly amusing how it hadn't notice you yet. As it went around row after row, you knew that the man from earlier was going to catch you until you heard a high pitch scream. The scream was from a man that could have come from below and following the scream was a thick French accent that was scolding the man that had screamed earlier.

"I told you not to make a noise!"

"AAAHHHHHHHH! BARRELS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

The monster heard the commotion and went towards the direction of the sound, forgetting its original orders to find you.

You sighed in relief

Where have you heard that voice before? The two downstairs were now screaming at each other and scrambling around to avoid the monster. It was familiar how one of them was swearing in Swedish and the other giving him direction on where to go. Wait, what about the man still in the library?

Mentally cursing for forgetting the one who ordered the beast to catch you, you looked around and there were no signs of the man with douche sunglasses. Running to the back of the library you saw a barrel…

Didn't the man from outside say something about barrels? Turning my back I heard the two from earlier running towards the library.

"Pewds I think I saw a girl ran up there!"The French accented one said.

"A girl!?" The one whom you presume was Swedish replied.

But before you could call out to them, your mouth was covered by a hand and then you were dragged toward a bookshelf. He pulled out one of the books and the bookshelf moved to reveal a secret passage. Wow… generic dungeon bullshit was happening and you happen to be the girl in the middle of it that gets kidnapped, un-fuckin-believable.

You didn't fight back or gave the sunglassed douchebag a struggle. Instead you obediently let him drag you inside the secret passage and the bookshelf went back to its original position. Resisting the urge to stab him since you were sure he was going to kill you, he grab your pocket knife from your hand and held it threateningly near your throat as he held you from the back with one arm. He stole your original plan!

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you…"

He whispered into your ear which made you shiver a bit. You were undeniably scared for your life and this was the most obvious bad guy lie you ever did hear in your entire life. You have watched too much generic animes to know where this was going but you know what? I'm gonna play along, the less of a threat I seem the more chances I get to live.

"Just be an obedient girl, and I promise you will live…"

I silently nodded as if I believed him and he let go of me, turned me around to get a better look at my face. He smiled, I knew all too well that this smile was definitely a fake and I've seen it to many times from the people who took advantage of my seemingly innocent appearance. The sunglasses hiding an obvious mischievous intention, I stared into the dark shades with the innocence of a child. He put a hand at your short black curly hair which framed your face and played a bit on the curls, amusing himself. It was all too clear he had something in store for you and you yourself were planning out on ways to escape this hell hole.

"What's your name?" He grinned as if trying to look innocent himself

"… Anne Rivers… sir… m-may I know your name… sir?" Acting all shy and ignorant of his actions

"Bernard but you can drop the sir" He said simply and continued

"Listen, don't trust the two outside they'll get you killed. I on the other hand can protect you."

He held out his hand expecting me to take it and follow him down the path, and I did.

How long will you be able to keep the fact that you knew how to break a guys arm? Not now though, it was too risky besides, deceiving a deceiver seems fun. You knew how to get a person's trust; sooner or later he'll start spilling valuable information to you. It's all just a matter of time…

* * *

Chapter 2! I hope this was ok. I had to redo half of it because I didn't like where it was going. Stay tune next time as Anne Rivers tries to find out more about Bernard and the two armies fighting each other :D

there is swearing on her end but who can blame her?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You were being held bound, strapped onto a table. Struggling to get free but it was no use. There were people; groups of people around the table making you feel claustrophobic from the lack of space. Your breathing was now hitching when the lights flicked on and off and the tools they wield became visible to your vision. You couldn't break free while the straps tighten around your waist, arms, legs, and neck. As they were about to begin, you screamed but no matter how much you cried out for help no one heard you. Your cries were dying down and throat going sore, still no one was there to save you, as if you never even shouted in the first place. Trembling in fear and without hope for ever escaping from the hell of the operating room, you began to form tears in your eyes. Then you felt a sharp pain…

* * *

You woke up in cold sweat realizing that it was just a dream and had fallen off of your bed when you were turning and struggling in your sleep. You stood up and sat back down on the bed, trying to get comfortable again. Sighing, you guessed that this nightmare was just a part of being inside the castle. You were still at Brennenburg Castle still held captive or "protected" by Bernard and you couldn't escape.

Recalling from yesterday's events, you were being led down a dark hallway but every time you advanced further with Bernard the candles would light up on their own. That was creepy and very unsettling, especially when the candles lit up in red. Your favorite color was red but not like this, it was bugging you a lot as everything was in shades of red and at some points there were bodies, decapitated limbs and corpses that looked very unrecognizable. Then you saw a row of knights in armor from head to foot in a classic medieval castle setting. Something told you from the back of your head that you just couldn't trust them, no one told you that but the feeling was pure discomfort.

Fidgeting in uneasiness you could have sworn the man leading you gave you an amused smirk. Nope, you're pretty sure he did. He really did find your fear hilarious probably because he lives with this type of atmosphere everyday or he is some psycho freak who's into these kinds of places. He better have a good explanation for all of this on why you should _trust_ him because the way the both of you silently going down this god forsaken hall with creepy ass candles, dead bodies and knights who looked like they were whispering to each other scheming or whatever, hand in hand all alone together, wasn't reassuring you in the slightest that you should ever _trust _this man to be holding your hand in the first place.

You looked at him with worry in your eyes still playing the role of the innocent defenseless girl who just so happens to have had a pocket knife that was stolen by him, you should probably think of an excuse for having such a weapon when you were trying to portray a very meek role. Let's just say you peal apples using that knife, yeah… or wood carve because your actually pretty artistic when it comes to it… but how on earth will you explain being here with this types of clothing and a neon green frog bag that is for sure weird for this century. Douche sunglasses are weird in this century, I don't even understand anymore. How about telling him the truth that somehow you got here because some scientists and doctors were being evil and suddenly decided, hey, let's just kill our old patient that hasn't been around since ever because screw all logic we're all evil. You still have to find out why they placed you here in the first place or it was your own doing, recalling from previous events… stabbing machine pipes and such, but still there has to be a way to get out of here and go home, right? Your heart dropped in realization, that feeling of never getting out of here and hopelessness was starting to get to you. Unconsciously you forgot that you were still starring at him and he turned to you when he noticed, the both of you stopped all together. Fhak…

"Is there something wrong?"

He tried to look concern and his tone gentle but you can tell that it wasn't true. All that aside, what the hell does he mean "_is there something wrong_?!" of course there is something wrong! Everything in this place right now is something wrong, the way your gripping my hand tightly is something wrong, and your douche sunglasses out here in the dark is clearly is something wrong. How could he possibly ask that! From first glance I thought he was probably a smart, cunning, manipulative guy but this poor act was really disappointing to the point where I could just break character and snap his neck already if it weren't for all this creepy surroundings that look like they may as well kill you too. You were starting a mental rage quit with the stress that was building up in your head. What does he even want me to say? How will I even respond to that? How even will I…

"… umm… I… I'm scared…"

That was horrible but it'll have to do. Just take it and answer it, my mind is obviously doing a back flip from all this stress just… just take it…

He lightly chuckled to himself and pulled you towards him. If he was trying hard to be the good guy right now he was still failing but the warmth was good enough to calm my nerves. Everything was stressful for you from the missing the graduation ceremony, then the most hated place on earth, and all the way to this castle. You leaned unto him for comfort, you hate to admit it but this was nice even if he may as well just get my pocket knife and stab me at the back when I least expect it but for this single event it was relaxing… until everything went blank.

You woke up in his arms because he probably knocked you out. Just when I thought I could trust you, you pulled this stunt out of your ass. Alright I have got to stop raging every chance I get, it wasn't healthy or productive of my current situation. Just ask him as if you didn't know that he punched you in the gut and made you faint in his arms because you can still faintly feel the pain.

"What… happen…? Where are we...?"

"We're at my place. Make yourself at home" He smiled at you

He sat you down at the couch and went off at the back. He didn't answer my first question! Gosh darn- alright I need to keep it cool and survey the area just relax and get your thoughts straight. You were at a room which looks cozy and nonthreatening so far. There are some paintings that probably have something behind them. A desk which had stacks of paper, tempting you to stand up and scan through them before he comes back but the armored knight at the side looked like he was guarding it. Studying the knight and its armor, you tried to think of ways on how you're going to utilize its parts for an escape, until it moved. Nope, that plan was out of the window. It was alive or maybe possessed by something like a ghost, no wonder you felt uneasy. Speaking of windows, you saw none at the room probably this base was at an underground or somewhere in the middle of this castle. You weren't sure… Scanning the room again, you saw that there weren't any chairs just couches and barrels, this is odd. Deciding to neglect that, you speculated that this place looked like an office or a boss head quarters. That didn't sound good; if the leader has you captive then your chances of escaping just became slimmer.

Sighing, you couldn't think of anything that could help you escape undetected. Since you passed out before reaching your destination, you have no clue as to where you were or make a mental map of the area. That sly bastard…

He couldn't have known you were only acting cute, right? There was no way; you were a master at hiding your emotions and displaying an innocent helpless girl. You did that all your life and many people fell victim to your trap and got themselves found out or get detention because of what they did. Basically you knew every gossip because of Jardin and April who listens to them every day and found facts and trash information. You knew how to sneak around without anyone finding you and gather information then tell on the principle, since the principle loves the helpful silent one who has no misdemeanor once so ever and would believe every word you say. Classmates would tell you secrets because they trusted you. Janitors would lend you the key to a locked room even after classes because they trusted you. People would lend you their belongings and diaries because they trusted you. That was what you were good at.

If he knew about you, why was he keeping you alive or does he have other plans? It could be about the two who supposedly saw you but if that's the case then there is no doubt he'll ask you to spy on them or even befriend them to learn of their plans. Then by all means screw his plans and get outta here!

You pretty much figured out your whole ordeal or you may just be spewing out nonsense in your head, who knows...

He came back with a dress in hand. It was a light tan medieval type dress and if you remembered right, from searching random color names in Google, you were sure it was called desert sand. It was decorated with a white floral like pattern that could easily be mistaken as a cheap curtain sold at the local mall. Its sleeves were long and the torso part had a corset that would be really uncomfortable and itchy. It was fitting with a low neckline and you were the type of people who hate to reveal that much of a neck line. He was also holding a pair of shoes that was sure to make noise even in a crowded area.

You looked at it with wide eyes.

Aww hell naw…

"Wear this"

AWWW HELLLL NAAWWWWWWW!

You mentally screeched in your head. There was no way out of this place and you were going to be in a dress that not only will constrict you from ever crawling into tight spaces, maneuvering obstacles, and hiding in dark corners, you were literally going to suffocate in that thing.

Gulping you had no other choice. If he does know your acting then it's a game well played. That dress and shoes combo was sure to stop you from moving at least ten feet away from him because he would definitely notice it. What are you going to say to his stupid smirking face?

"… It's cute… t-thank you…"

He gave you the dress and shoe, and then motioned you to stand up and follow him. He opened the door which leads to an hallway filled with doors, guessing it would be for the others who reside in this place. The both of you walked to the end of the hall and stopped at the last door at the right side. Opening the door you saw a bed, a closet, a drawer and a candle stand that lighted the room.

He glanced at you with his shades and said "This will be your room for the night and we'll talk about matters tomorrow. Be sure to wear that dress too." Pointing at your now owned dress on your hands.

"… ok..." You said quietly and entered inside the room. You settled the dress on top of the drawer and turn to face Bernard again, he gave you a smile. To be honest you were starting to get sick of his act and you were getting sick of your own act.

You sat on the bed and placed your bag beside you. So far he hasn't asked you about it but you guess that was one of the many things the both of you were going to discus tomorrow.

While you just sat there and waited for him to leave he made his way to your bed side and was going to blow out the candles for you but you abruptly stopped him when you stuttered out "S-stop". He did and looked at you expecting an answer.

"I'm scared of the dark…"

That was no act, you couldn't survive in a room without at least a little glint of light and this room had no windows. Your phone was most probably dead by now and the lantern and oil in your bag would just be wasted if you slept with them lit at night, having a possible plan for oil and lantern in the future.

He lightly chuckled and muttered an "Alright" then left the room closing the door in the process. How dare he laughs like that... You slump on the bed and hit your head on the soft pillows. Sighing, finally taking a breather from all the mental stress you managed to cough out of your head. It was going to be one hell of a day tomorrow and it only seemed like the beginning of a cascading dilemma. You were definitely lacking the rest you needed to think straight; maybe if you did sleep then you would be able to get your mind straight for tomorrow.

Or so you thought as your head pounds from a headache due to what? You don't know… Today was a big day to wear a dress and talk to doucheglasses himself and you have a beaming head ache.

Just great…

* * *

Hello! This is chapter 3 and I hoped it was ok :D


End file.
